


Leather and Hooker Heels

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cas loves karaoke, Crossdressing, Domestic Cas, Domestic Dean, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Halloween is fast approaching and Dean and Cas are preparing for the annual Halloween bash at the Roadhouse. Tired of the razzing for wearing the same thing every year, Dean enlists the help of his best friend to create the costume of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Castiel had a serious problem with personal space. Usually when Dean woke up in the morning, Cas would be curled against his back, an arm tossed over Dean's middle, their legs intertwined. Despite having a king size bed, Dean secretly loved Cas' clingy side as the man was a  _furnace_. Plus he was hotter than hell.

Taking a sip of beer, Dean glanced at Cas. Perpetual bedhead of dark chocolate locks, sapphire eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow on his strong jaw, Cas was a god. 

_And he's all mine._

"What are you staring at dean?" Cas had to practically shout to be heard over the loud music playing. They were currently in the Roadhouse, a bar ran by Ellen, who Dean knew since he was a kid. Cas probably didn't have to yell, they were sitting side by side, thigh and elbow touching, so close they could have been Siamese twins. But still, Cas yelled because Dean knew that Cas enjoyed teasing him. "Was the sex marathon this afternoon not enough for you?"

"Dude! TMI Cas!" Sam hollered from the other side of the table, spitting his beer as he had been mid-drink. Jessica and Charlie howled with laughter as Dean's face grew hot. They were a bunch of assholes but they were his assholes and he couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

"Dude, you're one to talk." Dean retorted, throwing a napkin in Sam's direction. 

Sam ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and for the millionth time, Dean contemplated cutting it off while he slept. His thoughts were interrupted as Cas' hand slowly began to creep up his thigh.

"Dean...Dean...you wanna know a secret?" Cas buried his face in Dean's neck, inhaling his scent and Dean was instantly hard as a rock. Cas was always frisky when he had a few drinks in him and glancing at the table at the six empty shot glasses that had held Crown Royal and two nearly empty Jack and cokes, Dean knew his boyfriend was three sheets to the wind.

"What's the secret Cas?" Dean murmured against the scruff on Cas' cheek. God damn he smelled good. Like he was dipped in honey and vanilla. And Dean knew from very personal experience that Cas tasted just as good.

Cas hummed as he buried his face in Dean's neck, his hand shifting higher up Dean's thigh toward the tent that now formed in Dean's crotch.

_Thank God these jeans are nice and broken in._

"The secret is, Dean, you are delicious. I just wanna take you home and fuck you until you can't walk. Bury my cock so far that you can taste me in your throat." The words were slurred but they still shot fire to Dean's crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was watching Austin Powers the other day and it inspired me to write this chapter. Always wondered what a drunk Cas singing karaoke would be like. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

After Cas' admission, Dean could only think of one thing. Fucking his angel as hard as possible. Cas was perfect, could model for big time magazines, sleep with anyone he wanted. His sun kissed skin always looked like it was begging for a taste. Pair it off with a killer set of lips and eyes that Dean could get lost in, he wondered sometimes why Cas picked him.

Dean was no slouch in the looks department though. His short light brown hair carefully mussed with gel, hazel eyes that changed depending on his mood, a sharp jaw covered in scruff and pouty lips earned him plenty of attention. But all he had eyes for was Cas. Sure, he could exercise a little more and eat burgers a little less. And sometimes he hated the freckles that covered his fair-ish skin but it was life. Everyone had something they didn't like about themselves.

Dean sucked in a breath as Cas' hand began to massage the impressive bulge that Dean was now sporting. If he didn't stop, Dean was going to have to haul the man into the bathroom and take advantage of him.

"God you two, get a room!" Jo hollered as she walked past, a tray of drinks in her hand. Dean jumped and pulled back from Cas which made him pout and promptly try to crawl into Dean's lap. Breathing heavily as Cas rubbed against Dean's erection, Dean tried to remember that the bar was full of people and sex in public is bad.  _But it feels so good._

"Alright everyone, time for karaoke hour!" Ellen hollered through the microphone on the small stage where the karaoke equipment was set up. Cas instantly perked up and Dean groaned internally, wishing they had just stayed home. Crawling off of Dean's lap, Cas sat in his chair and bounced up and down like a kid at Christmas as he waited for the song book to be passed around. There were no rules to karaoke night but things usually got a little crazy, especially if Cas participated.

Dean caught the grin Charlie was giving him, meanwhile Jess and Sam were too busy wrapped up in each other to notice that karaoke was beginning. "Shut up." Dean shot at Charlie as he finished off his glass of Scotch and flagged Jo for another. Tired of waiting for the song book and slips to get to their table, Cas made a sprint for the stage, scribbled furiously on a slip of paper and shoved it into the bowl. Dean just sat there shaking his head, Cas was entertaining to watch but couldn't sing for shit. 

The first time that Dean had brought Cas out to the Roadhouse, it had been karaoke night. He had been tipsy then as well, sang a  _very_ enthusiastic rendition of  _Crazy Bitch_ by Buck Cherry. He had been so into it, the crowd loving Cas's crazy antics, that he nearly fell off of the stage. Dean watched the whole thing from between his fingers, cheeks pink.

Ellen began pulling names from the bowl. 

As fate would have it, Cas was first. 

"Cas, get up here you crazy bastard, try to keep on the stage this time." Ellen said through the microphone. Cas shrieked in happiness, kissed Dean on the lips and ran for the stage. The other patrons laughed and cheered, spurring Cas on. Shaking out his hands and wiggling his hips, Cas found Dean in the crowd and held his gaze as the song began.     

 

_I love myself;  I want you to love me_

_When I feel down; I want you above me_

_I search myself; I want you to find me_

_I forget myself; I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

  


 

His words had a drunken slur to them but Dean felt the words all the way to his core. Cas made him feel things that he never thought he could feel. So many times he wanted to tell him how he felt, but every time the words got stuck in his throat. Even in this day and age, some people had a problem with his sexuality, something Dean was still trying to overcome. Knowing your own father could disown you for being gay was a blow to his ego. Shaking away the sad thoughts, he focused his attention on his boyfriend who was managing an impressive imitation of Austin Powers. Grinding his hips in the air, Cas belted out the words, his husky voice washing over Dean, and turning him on.

 

_You're the one who makes me come runnin'_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_  
  
_When you're around I'm always laughin'_

_I want to make you mine_

 

Cheers and catcalls erupted from the crowd and from Dean's seat, all he could do is laugh and peek at his gorgeous boyfriend. Even Jessica and Charlie got into it, running up to the stage to shove dollar bills into Cas' pants, earning more cheers from the crowd. Tears were streaming from Dean's face from laughing so hard. He wondered how many times Cas had seen that damn movie, he was nailing each move perfectly even though he was butchering the song. That was one thing Dean deeply admired about Cas, he didn't care what everyone else thought about him, he lived life on his terms.

 

_I close my eyes and see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you_

 

Dean gulped, green eyes glued to blue as Cas slowly made his way to Dean. The words were seared into his soul, just as Cas was. No more fighting it, no more questioning it. Dean loved Cas, deeply. Completely. The song ended and amidst the cheering and back slaps, Cas grinned sheepishly at Dean and then straddled his lap. Cas nipped at Dean's lips as if his life depended on it. Dean fisted Cas' blue Henley and drew him closer to where Cas could feel Dean's erection. Finally, they both came up for air, breathing heavily and pupils blown. 

Ordering another round, Sam steered the conversation to the Roadhouse bash that would take place in two weeks. It was their annual Halloween party, something that Sam always looked forward to. _Perpetual Peter Pan_ , Dean thought with a smirk. 

"What are you going to dress as this year Dean?" Charlie asked, a hand on her chin, batting her eyelashes at Dean. Dean let out a huff of air, Cas had somehow made it onto Dean's lap and was nibbling on his ear. 

"Charlie, are you new around here? Dean always goes as the same thing." Sam let out a chuckle, running a hand through his hair before taking a pull of his beer.

"Dude, a vampire is _awesome,_ its a classic." Dean retorted, trying in vain to keep his drunken boyfriend's hand out of his pants. He didn't really want to pop a boner in front of a bunch of strangers. A thought began to niggle in the back of his mind, an idea that he thought he could pull off. He would need Charlie's help though. Stilling a wiggling Cas with a soul searing kiss, Dean murmured in his ear, "Let's go home, I want to see that song and dance... _naked."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean inhaled Cas' delicious scent as the man wriggled on his lap.  _Must remember that we're in public._ The rowdy bar noise faded to the background as Dean nibbled on Cas' lower lip, loving the way that Cas ground his hips against Dean's growing erection.

Pulling back, Dean murmured in Cas' ear, "Let's go home babe." Nipping at Cas' earlobe, Dean rubbed his hand down the glorious work of art that made up Castiel's chest, the other hand gripping Cas' tight ass.  _Too bad it was covered up._

Groaning in frustration, Cas reluctantly slid off of Dean's lap. Dean threw a few bills on the table to cover their bill, shook Sam's hand and gave Charlie and Jess a quick hug. His hand slid against the soft skin of Cas' hand and fingers entwined, they made their way to the door.

They hopped into Dean's beloved Impala, a gift from his uncle Bobby when he graduated high school. Stroking the steering wheel, he started up the car, grinning at Cas. Over the rumble of the engine, they sped through the night, Kansas softly playing from the cassette deck.

Dean could feel Cas' eyes on him and he shifted his hips in anticipation. True to his nature, Cas soon slid across the bench seat pressing his body against Dean's side. Inhaling deeply at Dean's neck, Cas' long beautiful fingers began plucking at the buttons on Dean's flannel shirt.

"I can't wait anymore Dean." Cas murmured, licking the shell of Dean's ear. Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard it creaked as Cas' hand began to slide south.

"I tried to be a good boy, tried to remember that we were surrounded by people. But you make me so  _fucking_ hot, I just wanted to throw you in the table and fuck you in front of everyone."

Dean moaned at Cas' words. The sound seemed to spur Cas on, as he began to stroke the bulge in Dean's jeans. "Cas, please." Dean whimpered, not knowing how much more he could take.

"Mmm, I like the way you beg Dean." Cas replied, sucking a dark purple mark on Dean's collarbone. Undoing the buttons on Dean's shirt, Cas began rubbing a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He flicked at the skin until it peaked. "Gorgeous little Hershey kiss."

"Oh my God, Cas. You're going to make us crash." Dean cried as he tried to keep his baby on the road. 

"You better keep both hands on the wheel then." Cas smirked as he began undoing the snaps on Dean's jeans. Dean thought about protesting but all thoughts flew out of his head as Cas' mouth closed around his aching cock.

Cas took his time, licking the long hard length to the tip and then sucking his way to the base. He made a humming noise in his throat that had Dean cursing as he gripped a handful of Cas' hair. Fisting the base of Dean's cock, Cas licked the tip, making a noise of appreciation at the weeping slit before deepthroating as far as he could.

"Fuck babe, you're going to make me come if you keep that up." Dean gasped out, arms shaking.

Slowly Cas released his grip on Dean's throbbing cock. "No coming yet Dean, not until you're in my tight little asshole."

"Sweet fucking Jesus!" Dean frantically looked for a place to pull the Impala in so they wouldn't be out in the open. Finding a service road for a water storage tank, Dean parked the car and shut it off. 

Impatient to tear each other's clothes off and get skin to skin, they both slid over the seats and landed in the backseat. Dean stretched out on top of Cas, claiming his lips with a soul searing kiss. In one swift move, Dean whipped off the t-shirt that Cas was wearing and dipped his tongue into his clavicle tasting sweat, vanilla and the unique taste and smell that was  _Cas._

Cas arched his hips into Dean's, their erections rubbing together. Quickly stripping the rest of their clothes, they were a flurry of hands, legs, tongues and teeth, moans filling the small space of the car. Dean slid his hand to caress Cas' cock and Cas began to frantically hump against his hand.

"Please, Dean. I need your cock. I want you to fill me and fuck me so hard. I need you Dean." Cas babbled, a quivering mess under him.

Dean let out a chuckle and kissed the crease between Cas' eyes until it smoothed out. "I got you sweetheart." Reaching for his pants, Dean dug out a condom and a small bottle of lube. "Always prepared." He said with a wink.

Coating a finger, he slowly swirled the digit around the rim of Cas' hole. Cas writhed under Dean begging for more. Adding a second digit, Dean made a scissoring motion, prepping him. 

"Fuck my fingers Cas." Dean rasped as he fisted his own throbbing cock. A bead of pre-cum slid out and he slid it around, using it to smooth his motions. He nearly came undone watching Cas rotate his hips, thrusting his hole on Dean's fingers. Adding a third finger, Cas nearly screamed, arching his back against the pleasure.

"Dean, please! I'm so close, I need you." Cas wiggled under him, biting his lip. His blue eyes were huge and pierced straight through to Dean's soul.

Shuddering a breath, Dean rolled on the condom and coated it with lube. Inch by maddening inch, he slowly slid inside. He was stunned at how every time felt like the first time, even though they had now been together for over three years.  _This is bliss._

Desire over took him and Dean quickly set a fast pace, his hips snapping against Cas' ass. Cas spurned him on, digging his nails into Dean's pec.

"Goddamn Cas, you feel so good." Dean panted out, hurtling toward the edge of release. He grasped Cas' hand and curled it around his weeping cock. "Touch yourself."

Cas eyes glowed and he happily agreed, running his long beautiful fingers over the velvet skin of his cock. 

"Dean, I'm so close." Cas hummed, his fist flying as he brought himself to the edge.

"Yes, ye-fuck yes Cas!" Dean came with a shout, burying his face in Cas' neck. Cas came with a shudder, his back arching as thick ropes of cum covered his hand and stomach. They laid like that for a few minutes struggling to catch their breaths.

"God, I love you Cas." Dean murmured, running his hand through Cas' locks. He froze when he heard the words fall from his lips. Sure, he had felt it, had for some time but saying it out loud was different. Was Cas ready?

Cas stilled for what seemed like an eternity before leaning up and looking Dean in the eye. "You love me?" He whispered, his eyes wide. Dean couldn't answer, only nod. "I love you too Dean, so very much, so deeply." Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss and then they settled back down on the bench seat of the Impala, their heartbeats pounding. 

After a few minutes, Dean rummaged on the floor, grabbed a t-shirt and cleaned them both up. Pulling on their clothes, Dean laughed when he realized they weren't even sort of close to their house. 

Pulling Cas in for a kiss, he couldn't help but think that things couldn't be any better. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me, I'm getting to the part of the Halloween party, I swear!


	4. Chapter 4

"Charles, I need your help." Dean said as soon as the door opened. She moved back to let him in, staring at him in confusion.

"What do you need help with Dean? And come in." She smirked, shutting the door and then joined him on the couch. Dean stared at his best friend, struggling to find the right words. He had been thinking of this for a few days and knew that Charlie would be the only one to help him. Dean took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"I want you to make me a costume for the party at the Roadhouse next week. I'm tired of getting shit for wearing the same thing every year. And you're the best costume designer I know."

Charlie laughed at the distraught look on Dean's face. He was like a wounded puppy with his wide green eyes. "This is true. What did you have in mind?"

He huffed out a breath. He knew what he looked like. He wasn't the typical gay guy, what people think of when they hear  _gay._ Dean supposed that the correct term for him would be a straight gay man. He didn't prance around like a castaway from  _West Side Story_ with an effeminate voice. He wasn't into shows like  _Pose_ or  _Ru Paul's Drag Race_ but he did like  _Dr. Sexy._ It was his one guilty pleasure, curling up with Cas on their overstuffed couch, bowl of popcorn and bottles of beer. Making out like horny teenagers during commercial breaks and by the time the show was over, they would both be panting and straining for release. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he hoped that Charlie had the material to pull it off. "Lets go to your playroom."

Grinning, Charlie grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet. Charging down the hallway of her small house, she dragged him to her office dubbed "the playroom." In one corner she had a desk covered in sketches and bits of colorful fabric. A mannequin stood in the middle of the small space waiting to be dressed. Squatting in front of a trunk, Charlie winked up at Dean. "Lets do this, bitches."

Dean let out a laugh. Watching Charlie flit about her office was like watching a kid in a candy store. Digging through the trunk, she began tossing random items at Dean, tossing others over her shoulder. In another trunk, she dug out a pile of electric blue tulle and Dean felt a shock of desire. "Charlie, make me something out of that."

Over the next hour, Charlie poked and prodded at Dean, running measurement tapes over his frame and jotting down the figures. Flipping through her inventory, Charlie shot Dean a wide-toothed grin. "Give me three days and I'll have something  _fantastic_." She bounced in excitement, her red hair flailing.

"Awesome." Dean couldn't wait to see what she came up with, the woman was a genius.

As he hopped in the Impala to head home, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in hours. Pulling out his phone, he shot off a quick text to Cas.

_Hey babe, I'm starving. Any particular cravings for dinner?_

Dean only had to wait a few seconds before a response came back.

 **Cas:** _hmm, Chinese? Wonton rolls, chicken fried rice, veggie lo mein...oh and those sugary donuts!_

Dean barked out a laugh. He always joked that Cas had a hollow leg. As much as he ate whenever they ordered takeout, the man never gained an ounce. Swinging by Wung Foo's, Dean ordered enough food to feed an army. A short while later, he pulled into their driveway, parking his baby next to Cas' Dodge Charger.  _It was like his and his cars_ , Dean thought with a chuckle as he looked at the cars with matching paint jobs. Arms laden with food, Dean made his way up the brick pathway to the bungalow style house that he shared with Cas.

Managing to open the door, he stepped inside and kicked the door shut before Felix could escape. "Babe, food's here!" Dean hollered, making his way through the open space of the livingroom into the kitchen. Darting out of nowhere, Felix rubbed against Dean's leg, meowing and making figure eight's around his foot. "Damn cat is going to make me fall," he said as he managed to get to the kitchen counter without incident.

"Aw, not Felix." Cas murmured, giving the black cat a rub on his ears before he pulled Dean in for a kiss. Dean noticed with amusement that Cas had specks of clay in his hair and on his AC/DC t-shirt, he must have been working in his studio again. After washing his hands, he helped Dean move the food to the table.

Dean could feel desire pooling in his belly as Cas licked his lips before taking a bite of noodles. It never ceased to amaze him how he _burned_ for the man, it was a literal ache, no matter how many times he sank into his tight flesh.

"You're staring again Dean." Cas said, smirking around a bite of wonton. His eyes crinkled as he waited for Dean to answer.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so damn sexy then." Dean retorted as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Eat your food Dean."

"I love it when you're bossy." Dean laughed as he did as he was told. The rest of the meal passed in relative peace, Felix occasionally whining for scraps. After they finished eating, Dean cleared the table while Cas washed the dishes. The kitchen back in order, Dean grabbed them each a beer and joined Cas on the couch. Felix curled up on the armrest, Dean tucked into Cas' side as the beginning credits of _Dr. Sexy_ came on. For the next hour, they laughed at the bad puns and plot lines, drank beer and kissed and touched. By the time that the ending credits came on, Dean's skin was itchy and hot. He longed to taste all of Cas' skin and feel him squirm under him.

"Come upstairs with me."

 

 

x X x

 

 

Three days later, Dean met Charlie at her house to pick up his finished costume. He was eager to see what she had come up with, the girl was a genius when it came to costumes, she regularly designed costumes for the local LARP group. 

"Hey bitches!" Charlie said, yanking him inside and shutting the door. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she grinned at Dean before grabbing his hand and yanking him down the hallway. Once in her "playroom", she showed him a mannequin that was covered in a sheet. Dean grabbed a hold of a corner and attempted to pull the sheet off when Charlie reached out and smacked his hand. Dean glared at her, he always joked that she was a little sister he had never wanted, she had an uncanny ability to get on his nerves.

"You have to strip and put on a blindfold first."

"Wow Charles, I didn't know you had a kinky side." Dean quipped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You don't have a vagina so you don't get to see it." She shot back, fighting a grin. "I want you to be surprised when I take the blindfold off."

Dean grumbled out his consent and next thing he knew he was stripped down to his bright orange briefs with a blindfold on. "Don't move unless I ask you to." Charlie said, and after making sure he couldn't see, she went to work removing the pieces of the costume from the mannequin.

Ten minutes later she was finished. Dean let out a breath, eager to see what she had done. Her fingers tickled as she had dressed him but the textures felt so good against his bare skin.

"Ok, Dean, you can look now." Fingers shaking, Dean removed the blindfold and gaped at himself in the mirror. 

"Holy shit." He breathed as he turned this way and that, looking at himself from all angles.

"Did I do good?" Charlies asked, her arms crossed as she watched him. Her green eyes twinkled as he took in her work.

"This is better than good, its amazing. I think its safe to say that I'll never get teased for being a vampire again."

 

 

 

x X x

 

The day of the party was here. Since Dean wanted to surprise Cas, he got ready at Charlie's house. She circled around him, already dressed in her sexy zombie maid outfit, as she put together his costume. Dean's aim was to shock everyone and Charlie's creation will allow him to do that...and more. Charlie gave him one more fluff of the tutu he was wearing and pronounced him ready. "We'll put your wings on when we get to the Roadhouse so they don't get crinkled in the car."

Dean insisted on driving so they got into his baby and headed to the bar. As he drove, he played Kansas, trying to steady his nerves. This was so out of his comfort zone it wasn't even funny, but he couldn't wait to see Cas' reaction. Reaching the Roadhouse, he eased the Impala into a spot, the parking lot was nearly full already. He sent a quick text to Cas and learning that the man was already there, Dean let out a shaky laugh.

"Ready to do this Dean?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stepping out of the car, he could feel the eyes of the bar patrons that lingered outside, but he didn't care. It was Halloween, where you could dress up as anything you wanted. So far he had already seen a sexy nun, sexy zombie and two sexy smurfs. Why did everything have to be sexy?

Stepping into the bar, Dean's senses were assaulted. The smell of cigarettes and spilled booze, general chatter and music all combined with costumes made him dizzy. Ellen and her crew decorated the bar, Jack o'lanterns on every available surface, cob webs and spiders in the corners. Black tablecloths covered the tables and ghosts hung from random spots in the ceiling adding to the overall creepy vibe.  _Thriller_ currently pumped through the jukebox, Ellen always rigged it to where it played just Halloween music. Seeing Sam wave from a table, Dean headed over while Charlie took off for the bar. Sam and Jess were dressed as Raggedy Andy and Anne, every year they dressed up in couple's costumes. Last year they went as eggs and bacon. Not seeing Cas anywhere, Dean took a seat next to Sam.

Sam eyeballed the fairy costume that Dean wore, complete with blue tutu, a blue tube top and black suspenders and blue and black wings. Dean insisted on the color, all he saw was Cas' eyes when he looked at it. Corny he knew but he didn't give a shit. "Charlie help you out?"

"Yep." He grinned, the glitter around his eyes making him itch. "Awesome isn't it?"

"It is, she always does amazing work."

"Where's Cas at?" Dean asked, searching the bar for him. The sea of bodies made the search difficult, Dean always wondered if Ellen made a deal with the fire marshal to go above the maximum capacity,

"Over at the bar." Sam said with a laugh and Jess joined in. "Look for the black cape."

"Man, if he came as vampire after giving me so much shit for it.." Dean trailed off as he spotted him and choked on his tongue. He was wearing a cape alright and not much else. His normally messy dark brown hair was done up in curls, Jess must have helped him. As he turned, must have felt Dean's eyes on him, Dean felt all of the blood rush to his cock.

Cas, the crazy hot man, had dressed up as Doctor Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show. The black corset was tight around his chest, a tiny pair of black panties struggled to hold in his cock and fishnet stockings paired with five inch heels completed the look. Dean ached to yank those panties down with his teeth and his cock began to take interest in the direction of his thoughts. He slowly walked to where Cas waited, their eyes locked, wanting to kiss the red lipstick off of his lips.

With a moan, Dean reached for Cas and immediately began rubbing his ass under the cape Cas still wore. Cas ground his growing erection against Dean, nipping at his lips. Eyes hooded in desire, Dean grabbed Cas' hand. "Bathroom, now."

They practically ran to the bathroom and after making sure that they were alone, Dean locked the door. Running his hands under Dean's tube top, Cas thumbed the hardening nipples. Moaning, Dean caressed Cas' hardening cock while sucking on his neck leaving a purple mark. "More, please."

With a wink, Cas sank to his knees and crawled under the tutu that Dean wore. Muffling a curse, Dean felt Cas' warm, wet mouth inhale his cock. With slow, firm sucks he quickly brought Dean to the edge of release. "Cas, please, I need your cock."

Without a word, Cas spun Dean around and Dean rested his cheek on the wall. He slowly tugged down the orange briefs to Dean's ankles and removed the small bottle of lube from inside his corset. Coating his fingers, Cas slide a finger into Dean's puckered hole.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Dean practically squealed, his fingers trying to find purchase on the wall. Crooking his finger, he rubbed Dean's prostrate and Dean buckled slightly against the onslaught of pleasure. Adding a second finger, Cas began to scissor, opening Dean's hole to make room for his cock. Licking at Dean's neck, his mewls of pleasure were driving him mad. 

"Grip the counter Dean." He backed away and Dean quickly grabbed the counter, thrusting his ass toward Cas. Cas slid down his tiny panties, his cock flopping out in relief from the tight fabric. Coating his cock in lube, Cas lined his cock up with Dean's puckered hole. "Look in the mirror, watch as I fuck you." Cas commanded, hands gripping Dean's hips before sliding his cock in.

Dean gasped at the edge in Cas' voice, the feeling of being oh so full. Buried to the hilt, Cas began to thrust slowly, the slapping of flesh on flesh bringing them closer to orgasm. Dean's eyes never left Cas' as Cas thrust into him, their pants and moans mingling together. "Fuck Cas, I'm gonna cum." 

Cas whimpered, thrusting faster, his balls hitting Dean's ass with the force. Dean's nails scraped the sink as he hurtled over the edge, his orgasm washing over him. Cas shook as his orgasm pumped out of him and into Dean's ass. Thighs quaking, his thrusts slowed and he rested his chest against Dean's back. 

"Fuck babe, that was _awesome_." Dean panted, his fingers releasing the grip on the counter. Cas let out a laugh and slowly withdrew his softening cock. Dean handed him some paper towels and they got cleaned up and righted their clothes.

Exiting the bathroom, Dean swore he could feel all eyes on him. But he had his kinky angel, all was right with the world. Until Ellen stepped up to the microphone and announced it was time for karaoke. Dean sat with Sam and Jess, laughing and drinking beer and watched his sweet, sexy man sing  _very_ _enthusiastically_ Sweet Transvestite. He couldn't wait to get him home and see what other tricks Cas had up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking by me with this fic! It wasn't originally how I wanted the story to go but the writing wouldn't go any other way. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked down the snowy street intent on Christmas shopping but so far didn't have any luck. Cas insisted on thoughtful gifts, something Dean honestly sucked at. He never knew what to get the man and usually stuck to practical gifts like tools Cas could use in his studio. Wracking his brain, he was lost in his thoughts and nearly ran into another pedestrian. 

"Hey Dean-o walk much?" Charlie grinned before pulling Dean in for a hug. 

"Yeah, sorry Charles, daydreaming I guess." Dean shivered and pulled his leather coat around himself. Christmas was just two weeks away and he was no closer to figuring out what to get Cas.

"What are you doing wandering the streets?" She asked, blowing on her hands. 

"Trying to find something to get Cas for Christmas. I'm absolutely clueless." Dean shrugged at Charlie. "You know how much I suck at giving gifts."

"Yeah, I still have the 'grow your own girlfriend kit' that you gave me two years ago." Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, I thought you would like that, its a classic!" Dean laughed. "I better get going, you coming to the Christmas bash at the Roadhouse next week?"

"You know it Dean-o. I never miss a chance to see Cas singing karaoke."

"Don't remind me. I'll see ya there." Dean gave her a hug and then took off down the street dead set on finding the perfect gift. An hour later he walked out of a shop, a small bag in his hand. Sliding behind the wheel of his beloved Baby, he stashed the bag in the glove box and started the engine. The comforting rumble eased the nerves that were flowing through him.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he shot off a quick text to Cas.  ** _Hey babe, heading for home, took longer than I thought. Any cravings for dinner?_**

It only took a few seconds for him to get a reply back.  ** _Pizza, stuffed crust with everything on it. Except anchovies...gross._**

Dean barked out a laugh as he put the phone back into his pocket. He loved that crazy man so much and would do anything for him, even feeding whatever craving he had on a day to day basis. If Cas was happy, Dean was happy, it was as simple as that.

Twenty minutes later Dean was speeding for home, the smell of pizza filling the interior of the car. His mouth was watering, Papa Pizzoli's was the best place in the country to get pizza as far as he was concerned. Pulling his baby into the driveway, he carefully made his way to the house, avoiding icy spots on the ground.

Walking into their cute little home, Dean was floored at what awaited him. Cas, in all his naked glory was painting in the livingroom. Dean's mouth ran dry at the play of muscle's on Cas' back as he painted on the easel he had set up. God, the man was breathtaking. Setting the pizza down, Dean silently walked into the livingroom and ran his hands down Cas' back. He shivered to the touch but the paintbrush never faltered as he filled the canvas with flowers, trees and fat bumbling bees. "Hello Dean." Cas' voice was deep and rumbling, sending a jolt of desire straight to Dean's cock.

Reaching around Cas' midsection, he thumbed as the pert nubs of Cas' nipples. Licking the shell of his ear, Dean's pants tighten immensely at the erotic sounds of Cas' breathy moans. "What about the pizza?"

"To hell with the damn pizza Cas."

 

X x X

 

_One week later - The Roadhouse Christmas party_

Dean took a deep gulp of his burbon, wincing at the burn that sloshed down his throat. His hands were clammy, he forced himself to take a deep breath. He hated karaoke with every fiber of his being. He didn't like everyone's eyes being on him, being the center of attention. But dammit, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. The Roadhouse was decorated for Christmas, to Dean it looked like The North Pole threw up on everything. The staff was dressed in elf costumes, ornaments and lights hanging from every available surface. 

Dean glanced at his watch, panicking when he realized that at any second now Ellen was going to announce that it was karaoke hour. The ugly Christmas sweater Cas forced him to wear felt like it was choking him. Dean got off easy though, Charlie, Jess and Sam were currently wearing ugly Christmas sweaters plus headbands with antlers on them. It felt like a thousand butterflies were flapping around in his stomach and no amount of liquid courage was helping. "I'll be right back."

As he walked away he heard Sam make a wisecrack about Dean not being able to hold his liquor.  _Oh, just you wait._

Instead of heading to the bathroom, he made a beeline for the stage set up for karaoke. Grabbing the microphone from Ellen, he stepped onto the small stage. "Karaoke hour is starting and sorry Cas, but I'm first up." There was a chuckle through the crowd, Dean and Cas were legends in the Roadhouse; Cas for his outrageous antics on the stage and for picking on poor Dean as he did so. Dean simply for refusing to get up onto the stage, no matter how much his sexy boyfriend begged him to. 

He shook out a quick breath, trying to steady his nerves. It was now or never. As the music started up, his eyes flicked over the crowd until he got to Cas'. The love he saw in his brilliant blue eyes floored him. Cas was his, the only man he ever wanted.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_   
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_   
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_   
_No one will know, oh, come on girl_   
_Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow_   
_Shots of patron and it's on, girl_

Dean took the microphone off of the stand and began to make his way through the crowd toward the table where Cas sat with Sam, Charlie and Jess. His eyes were locked with Cas' the whole way, for all he knew it was just the two of them in the bar. He could see tears slipping down Cas' cheeks and he desperately wanted to run to him and comfort the man. But grudgingly, he stuck to his plan, he was only doing this once.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_   
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_   
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_   
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_   
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

The last notes of the song faded away as Dean dug a small box out of his pocket and sank to one knee in front of Cas. He could hear several people gasp around them but all he saw was those beautiful blue eyes. "Castiel, no one has ever mattered to me like you have. My life hasn't been the same since you came into it and I wouldn't have it any other way. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

He held his breath as he opened the small red box revealing the silver band that laid inside. He glanced up at Cas, staring into his eyes that were shiny with tears.

"Oh Dean. You sweet, amazing, crazy man. Of course I will!" Cheers and applause erupted around them as Dean slid the band onto Cas' finger and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss.

 

X x X

 

_Three months later_

 

Dean fidgeted with the collar of his dress shirt as Charlie paced back and forth in front of him. He simply just shook his head at her, she was acting like she was the one getting married. They were both impatient to get married and not wanting to wait any longer, they set the wedding three months after Dean had proposed. Ellen kindly offered her bar as the venue, her business had tripled after the proposal hit the internet and became viral. A flowered covered arch was erected behind the building and that's where Dean would meet him to say I DO.

He shook his hands out nervously and Charlie came over and gave him a hug. "You got this bitches. You look awesome, you got a great guy, you wrote an awesome speech, what could go wrong?"

Dean's eyes widened. The speech! He had agonized for the last month and a half, writing and rewriting his vows. He knew how he felt but had trouble putting into words, just how much his angel meant to him. "Charlie," he whined, the panic clear in his emerald green eyes. "I left the speech at home."

Charlie gaped at him and he quickly thought of racing home to get said paper but Charlie beat him to it. "There's no time Dean."

"But Charlie, it'll just take me twenty minutes, I'll get there and come back-"

"No Dean! You are getting married in five minutes. There's no time. Just say whatever's in your head."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded at his pain in the ass best friend. "Awesome. Let's do this."

Suddenly, the beginning strains of Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time began, it was time. Grasping Charlie's hand, they made their way out of the bar and to the back where Cas would already be waiting under the arch. His mouth went dry when he spotted him. His hair was disheveled as always, but he looked absolutely stunning in his blue suit. After the escapade at Halloween, Charlie had the brilliant idea to make their suits for the wedding out of the same color.  _His and his suits_ , Dean thought with a grin.

It was a small gathering of their family and friends, just as they wanted. Bobby stepped forward, next to Cas with a paper in his hand. He had gotten ordained right after they made their engagement announcement, wanting nothing more than to officiate their wedding.

Dean was in a daze through the ceremony, his gaze and thoughts solely on the man to his right. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. All of a sudden, Bobby was elbowing him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Your vows Dean?" 

He blanked for a second but as he looked into the brilliance of Cas' eyes, he knew right what he wanted to say. "I never thought I would be here. But I'm so glad that i am. These past three years have been the best ever and I can't wait to see where we go from here. You're not just my friend, you're my home and I'm so glad to be here with you."

Dean slid the band onto Cas' finger and squeezed his hand. Cas cleared his throat before he said his vows. "Dean, you've taken me by surprise since the very first day that I met you. I look forward to our future, to seeing how many other ways you can surprise me. I love you so much and I thank the bees everyday that you came into my life."

A chuckle ran through the small crowd. It was no secret, told whenever Cas had too much to drink, that Dean met Cas in the park when he had been getting chased by bees and Cas had been trying to photograph the tiny creatures. Big bad Dean Winchester, chased by bees.

Bobby cleared his throat and wiped at a tear. "By the authority invested by me, God and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kiss each other you idjits."

Cheers and applause broke out as Cas jumped on Dean, kissing him for all he was worth. Murmuring in his ear for Dean to hear only, Cas whispered, "I'm not wearing anything under this suit."

Dean groaned, "Let's go home then,  _husband._ "

And they lived happily ever after.

 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I left this chapter short, will be adding more as I go. Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions!


End file.
